


【獒龙】法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》

by Miiiii



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiiii/pseuds/Miiiii





	1. Chapter 1

在电视连续剧中，我们经常看到的是婆媳不和而导致的家庭破碎。今天的节目里，我们将了解一个特殊的家庭——和谐融洽的婆媳关系却依然解决不了家庭的矛盾。面对叛逆离家的儿子和温文尔雅冰雪聪明灵光四射妩媚动人的儿媳，老父亲操碎了心。法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》，让我们一起走近今天的故事。

J.K.集团总裁张继科，婚前曾是万千少女的梦想，是一个对恋人体贴、对家人关心的好青年。

〔马龙（张继科配偶）：昂，对。当时追我可殷勤了。

肖战（张继科父亲）：真是爸爸的好儿子。〕

夫妻恩爱、家庭和睦，这本该是婚后张家的样子，可谁都没有料到，变化发生了。

〔马龙：只有工作，根本不着家。

肖战：真是没想到我儿子会这样。

马龙：大猪蹄子。

肖战：爸爸没有你这个儿子。〕

为此，婆媳二人伤透了脑筋。

〔肖战：我们就假装吵架嘛，虽然说是假装，龙崽可受了不少委屈，就想让他重视起来。

马龙：都是为了这个家没有什么委屈不委屈的。

肖战：但是没有用哟，气死爸爸了。

马龙：他心里根本没有这个家。〕

婆媳俩无计可施，最后联系了《变形计》节目组，希望得到帮助。

〔马龙：我相信他本性是好的，只要他知错就改，肖爸和我都还爱他。

肖战：改不好就不用回来了，我看没有人会不喜欢马龙的，我肯定帮龙崽找个好人家。〕

〔张继科：我承认我是回家很少，可是我不要赚钱养家的吗？你们站着说话不腰疼，什么不要钱啊！〕

〔肖战：他纯粹放屁。老子差他那两个钱活不了吗？

马龙：说得好像我就不工作白吃他的米一样。〕

对于即将到来的变形计划，张继科表现得异常强硬。

〔张继科：我就是从这里跳下去，死外面，也不会改一点的！〕

〈按照节目惯例此处应有好几个编导拉着变形主人公胳膊，主人公啊啊啊啊一通乱叫瞎扑棱的镜头。〉

法兰琳卡《变形计》，广告之后更精彩。

小葵花妈妈课堂开课了！

-儿子工作不着家，怎么办呢？

多半是惯的。快用小葵花牌回家颗粒，清肺热，治疗反复离家。

今晚八点黄金剧场，年度家庭伦理情感都市男性励志成长大戏——《爸爸再爱我一次》独家首播。倾情讲述霸道总裁的自我历练，重获父亲宠爱娇妻青睐大舅哥的期待！

是不是肾透支了？

肾宝丸，他好我也好。

足力健牌老人鞋，穿上它腰不酸了，腿不疼了，一口气上五楼不费劲。还怕追不回不着家的儿子？

8848钛金手机，男人的第二件首饰。


	2. Chapter 2

欢迎回到法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》。

这是变形的第一天，经过十几个小时的舟车劳顿，我们来到了河北省正定县的蟠桃村。

〔张继科：这哪儿啊这是？

张继科：马龙骗我说是旅游。

张继科：诶诶诶放我下去！〕

我们的主人公张继科就住在村民家中。村中的条件不比城市，自称有洁癖的张继科浑身写满了拒绝。

〔张继科：我要回去。

张继科：我为什么要来参加这个节目？

张继科：我是个成年人！

张继科：我怀疑老肖是要搞死我。

张继科：马龙一点都不乖。〕

张继科在正定县蟠桃村王志全家里的日子是从早上六点钟开始的。蟠桃村每天下午通自来水，王志全昨天下午就给张继科储好了洗脸刷牙的水。

〔张继科刷牙.GIF

张德坤.JPG

张继科：我太困了，真的。你们节目组太狠了。〕

洗漱之后张继科扫起了院子，在人家住着总得帮主人干点什么呀。

〔张继科：我就说我是个好男人。

张继科：真不知道马龙怎么想的，怎么把我弄到这地儿来。婚前明明看我哪哪儿都好，他也变了。

张继科：要不你们把他也接过来吧。

张继科：我觉得他也需要变形改造。

张继科：说到变形这个马龙不就喜欢那种人变的超英嘛，让他来嘛。〕

屋檐上住着的两只燕子也渐渐习惯了这位粗手粗脚的客人。

〔张继科：这是我在正定县蟠桃村王叔叔家的一个房间里面。本来我旁边应该多睡一个人的。

导演：死心吧，马龙是不会来的。

张继科：……我感觉很孤单。〕

节目组收走了张继科的手机，对此，张继科一度表现得非常不配合。

〔张继科：不是，我跟那些叛逆少年不一样，我是要工作的。

张继科：总裁懂不懂，分分钟几百亿上下。〕

在节目组的百般解释之下，张继科依然无动于衷。为此，节目组只好联系了主人公的父亲肖战。

〔肖战：你就当休年假吧。公司那不是还有副总裁什么的吗？行了，我和龙崽打球去了，没事别联系我们。你不是不想着家吗，野去吧你，挂了挂了。

张继科：年假我还想和马龙去东京呢，诶，哎！

嘟嘟嘟……

张继科：什么事这是。〕

在张继科的威胁下，节目组只好又联系了马先生。

〔肖战：干嘛啊怎么又是你啊张继科你好烦啊！

张继科：我找马龙啊。

肖战：说了我们打球呢打球呢。

马龙：干嘛呀？

张继科：你过来我们一起变形呗。

马龙：不行呀。

张继科：马龙你就是故意的。

马龙：我承认我是故意的呀，可是我不要赚钱养家的吗？继科儿你站着说话不腰疼，什么不要钱呀。

张继科：这句话为什么这么耳熟？

肖战：行了行了挂了挂了反正你一点都不顾家。导演麻烦怎么还不给他收手机。

嘟嘟嘟……

张继科：歪歪歪？〕

张继科的变形体验白天是喂猪种地，晚上是与老乡同住，他从中也体验了一回特殊的苦与乐。

〔张继科：我记得你们节目之前一期好几个人呢，怎么就我一个啊。我还挺担心说要是真跟陌生人住一屋我能疯，真的。

导演：……因为你戏足，一个人一期也撑得满满当当。〕

本期花絮：

（前期沟通）

马龙：昂，节目组能不能只录继科儿一个人呀。他有洁癖，不习惯跟别人住一块儿。

导演：来自破碎家庭的狗粮？？？

——————————————————

眼熟吗，谢谢玘哥吧。


	3. Chapter 3

上期回顾：

J.K总裁张继科中年叛逆，夜不归宿。不顾家中老母娇妻，一意孤行。蟠桃村变形计划第一天，我们在路上。

本期预告：

瓜与草的去留竟惹主人公诗兴大发；

霸道总裁发问高粱地却遭导演怒喝；

村头王家发廊为何传来非主流歌曲；

答案尽在本期法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》，敬请期待。

欢迎来到本期法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》，继续霸道总裁的下乡改造之路。

节目组给张继科定的任务是到农村来学习和锻练，村里就安排了张继科熟悉农村里的每一项工作。

30岁的张继科很少到农村来，这里的一切都让他觉得新奇不已。

〔张继科：喂猪去吧我想喂猪去。

张继科：我大舅哥老是吹嘘自己年轻时喂过猪，瞧不起我。〕

张继科在蟠桃村的学习和锻炼并不只是在一家完成的。有时候主人根本不知道他是谁，也不知道他来干什么。

〔张继科：其实我也不知道我来干什么。〕

〔村民：你是哪儿的？〕

〈BGM：不要问我从哪里来，我的故乡在远方。〉

玩笑归玩笑，活儿还得老老实实地干。

〔张继科：哟！

村民：这都是草。

张继科：这是草啊，哪个是瓜啊？

村民：那个是瓜。

张继科：那个上面带草的是瓜啊。

村民：不是，这俩都是瓜。〕

〔张继科：这个瓜是我。

这个瓜是马龙。

这个草是老肖。（挥锄）

村民：不是！那个是瓜！〕

〔张继科：这是什么瓜呀？

村民：这是面瓜。〕

〔张继科：原来老说马龙小时候像个面瓜面瓜，又乖又老实多可爱啊。不像现在，让老肖带坏了，对自己老公下此狠手。〕

第一次到菜地里来，张继科的问题是一个接着一个。

〔张继科：可是为什么会长草呢？

张继科：把草除掉草该多伤心啊。

张继科：就像肖爸擅自做主把我开除到这里。你说我有多伤心呀。

张继科：也许瓜并不愿意离开草呢？〕

〔张继科：那边种的是什么啊？

村民：麦子。

张继科：哦，麦子。

张继科：你们这儿种高粱吗？就那种比人高的，哪天我带马龙来钻……

导演：住口！〕

王志全家除了六亩地，还在村口开了一间理发店。张继科得知后非要去帮忙。

〔张继科：我对色彩一向有着自己的坚持，可惜曲高和寡，一直没有人能和我产生心灵的共鸣。

张继科：天涯呀海角觅呀觅知音～〕

这样朴素而执着的艺术梦想究竟能否在蟠桃村的土地上生根发芽，我们也只能祝福张继科。

理发店内，我们偶遇了一位要染发的少年。看着他在酒红与深棕之间犹豫不决，我们的主人公给出了独到的见解。

〔张继科：真男人，染橙色。

张继科：我抽烟喝酒烫头，但我是个值得托付的好男人。〕

在摄制组被强行赶走之前，张继科对着镜头表达了自己的愿望。

〔张继科：我有一首歌献给马龙。

张继科：Baby～我爸爸一直说我老土

我就找了村口王师傅烫头

他就不会再来拆散我俩

My lady～

杀马特杀马特

洗剪吹洗剪吹吹吹

杀马特杀马特

洗剪吹洗剪吹吹吹

杀马特杀马特

洗剪吹洗剪吹吹吹〕

法兰琳卡《变形记》，广告之后更精彩。

有聚能环的南孚电池，一节更比六节强。玩具车用完，收音机还能接着用。

南孚电池，高明之选。

今年过节不收礼，收礼还收脑白金。

脑白金，年轻态，健康品。

小天才，长智力。学习就像玩游戏。

So happy～

每天进步多一点，妈妈夸我小天才。


	4. Chapter 4

欢迎回到法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》。

这几天的变形生活，主人公一直非常配合。节目组也特地为张继科准备了一份惊喜。

〔张继科：是我可以打电话了吗？〕

〈摄像机摇头〉

〔张继科：是有人要来看我了吗？〕

〈摄像机点头〉

〔张继科：是马龙吗？〕

〈摄像机摇头〉

〔张继科：不会是老肖吧？〕

〈摄像机摇头〉

〔张继科：那就好那就好。〕

根据节目组的要求，张继科在结束上午的工作后，要自行到村口迎接客人。

〈摄制组路过村口〉

张继科还热情地同理发店的王师傅打起了招呼。

〔张继科：王叔叔！

王师傅：滚。〕

趁着等待的时候，我们对主人公进行了一个简短的采访。

〈Q：平时在家里谁说了算？

张继科：当然是我啊，我有决定权。

Q：会和马先生吵架吗？

张继科：一般都是我责怪他。〉

结束采访没一会儿，就远远看到节目组的车开了过来。

〔张继科：来了来了来了！〕

〈BGM：乱世巨星〉

〔神秘嘉宾：哟，张继科。

张继科：玘，玘哥！〕

来人正是主人公张继科的大舅哥陈玘，张继科看到他，连忙起身迎接。要说陈玘与我们《变形计》节目组的渊源，那也是由来已久。早在我们节目的第一期，就曾出现过他的身影。

〔《变形计·叛逆少年与猪》节目片段.AVI

陈玘撵猪.JPG

猪撵陈玘.GIF〕

看着面前这个慈眉善目的陈玘，我们不禁要感叹，岁月没有抹平他的棱角，但是磨圆了他的轮廓。

〔陈玘：我已经为了上镜减肥了！

张继科：我觉得他这不是慈眉善目，他这是笑里藏刀。〕

果然陈玘刚一下车，就展开了对张继科的发难。

〔陈玘：我听说，听说你一点都不关心马龙啊，是吗？

张继科：……哥我错了。〕

〔张继科：不敢还嘴，更不敢怼。〕

〔陈玘：导演，你听见他刚说什么了吗？他说知错了，我们是不是可以回去了？〕

〈摄像机摇头〉

为了唤醒张继科心中的亲情，节目组特意为两人留出了一下午的沟通时间。

〔张继科：怎么是你过来了？

陈玘：怎么的，来看你不乐意啊。

张继科：你就这么空着手来？

陈玘：你以为你是来度假的，该反思的问题反思了吗？

张继科：你不用吓唬我。〕

〔导演：有一段视频分享给二位。〕

〈张继科の我有决定权.AVI〉

〔张继科：呵，呵呵……

张继科：这都是误会，哥，哥，哥！〕

在这样的关头，张继科有权利保持沉默，他说的每一句话都将成为呈堂证供。

〔陈玘：导演麻烦把视频发到我手机上一份。

张继科：玘哥我发誓！我都听马龙的！我没……

陈玘：行了我明白了。

张继科：不是哥，我真没，我……

陈玘：你是大总裁嘛，了不起嘛，遇到问题都是你责怪别人咯。

陈玘：可怜我们小龙人儿这么可爱这么乖，嫁给你这个白眼狼，婚前一套婚后一套！嫁给你就是跟你受气的吗！

张继科：……

陈玘：哈！你现在没话说了吧！词穷了吧！我就知道你不是啥好东西！当时要不是小龙人儿哭着喊着要嫁给你，我才不会答应呢！

张继科：哈？马龙这么爱我？

陈玘：……

张继科：对不起哥，重点错了。〕

节目组原本安排了陈玘与主人公交流一个下午，但由于两方的沟通能力都有所欠缺，以至于直到晚上也没有达到预想的效果。

〔陈玘：什么！我还要在这里住一夜？

张继科：哈哈哈哥你只能睡猪圈了。〕

为了增进两人的感情，更好地化解误会，节目组决定就让陈玘睡在张继科旁边空余的半张床上。

〔张继科：？？？〕

夜间，两人进行了友好的沟通。

〔张继科：哥，你睡的这半张床本来应该是马龙的。

陈玘：闭嘴吧沙雕。（翻背包）

陈玘：小龙人儿让我给你带的膏药。他自己不好意思来，说让你下地干活什么的多注意着腰。

陈玘：等等！你腰不会真不行了吧？

张继科：谁不行了？你才不行了呢！

陈玘：小龙人儿对你多好啊，你不能老光想着工作啊，钱挣到什么时候算是个头啊你说是吧？〕

〔张继科：马龙对我真好，马龙真爱我。

张继科：马龙爱涨记壳儿，马龙爱涨记壳儿。

陈玘：闭嘴吧沙雕。〕

本期花絮：

陈玘：怎么样导演，我演得怎么样？冲突够不够，矛盾足不足？

导演：Emmm……

张继科：玘哥你戏真好。


	5. Chapter 5

上期回顾：

大舅哥突然来袭，张继科有决定权遭打脸。亲情究竟能否唤醒叛逆中年回归家庭怀抱。变形改造第五天，我们站在世界中心呼唤爱。

本期预告：

张继科爆料大舅哥睡眠怪癖；

修水渠引来水库需求争议；

总裁夜晚菜地真情流露；

精彩尽在本期法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》。

欢迎来到本期法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》，继续霸道总裁的下乡改造之路。

清早起来主人公就有了劳动的任务。不同于往日的晨起时的消极怠工和磨磨蹭蹭，今天的张继科显得格外有干劲儿。

〔导演：你腰后头露出来的那一块是什么东西？

张继科：马龙担心我心疼我，带给我的膏药，怎么样，我媳妇儿爱我吧！

导演：……

张继科：马龙爱涨记壳儿，马龙爱涨记壳儿！〕

嘉宾陈玘还在睡觉，改过自新的张继科已经踏上了开工的道路。

〔张继科：趁玘哥还睡着觉哈，我给你们说，他晚上打呼噜磨牙。马龙觉浅，肯定就是小时候给他吵的。

张继科：现在还有这个毛病，有时候我回家晚了，再不出动静他都得醒。马龙又白又好看，要挂俩黑眼圈可明显了。怪心疼的。

张继科：……

张继科：玘哥当年下乡再教育的时候，好家伙，从人家菜地里过一趟，把菜全刨了，草都留着。到一片地是败坏一片地，人称“杀神”嘛。

张继科：马龙小时候傻乎乎的，还崇拜得不得了。

张继科：后来那期节目我看了。还问为啥大草原上不长瓜，真傻。〕

在田间地头学农并不是一件轻松愉快的事情。顶着正午的烈日，张继科还被安排在果园里修水渠。

〔张继科：水真的太重要了，真的。吃水不忘挖井人，永远想念毛主席。

张继科：我倒是不害怕下地干活，大小伙子有的是力气。我害怕不能洗澡。

张继科：要不我挖一个水库吧，方便大家洗澡。

果农：谢谢你哦。〕

陈玘一醒听了张继科的任务，就自告奋勇到果园当监工。

从家里到果园路过瓜棚，陈玘看着长势喜人的黄瓜，表情却十分忧愁。

〔陈玘：看好张继科，千万让他离瓜棚远一点。

陈玘：你们别不信，我上次跟人提出恳切意见还是跟我爸说让他管着马龙，别天天和张家那小子混一起。

陈玘：我爸没听，你猜怎么着。多了个光头亲家母。〕

〈BGM：往事不要再提，人生已多风雨。〉

到了果园，陈玘看着主人公兢兢业业地劳动，欣慰极了。

〔陈玘：继科干活确实像样。

陈玘：继科这孩子其实挺好的，不然我最后也不会愿意让马龙和他好。

陈玘：工作忙也确实是为了家里，之前其实也就偶尔加班。他对马龙是挺好的，马龙都叫他给惯坏了。最近几个月是真忙了才有点儿不顾家里，好家伙直接让马龙撵出来了。

陈玘：马龙跟他在一块我其实挺放心的。〕

吃过晚饭陈玘准备回程，张继科拦住了他。

〔张继科：玘哥手机借我用用。〕

〔嘟嘟嘟……

马龙：喂，玘哥。你回来了吗，继科儿怎么样呀？

张继科：你怎么不亲自来看看我。

马龙：……继科儿呀，你好不好啊，吃得惯吗，晚上睡得好不好？

张继科：挺好的，都挺好的。就是……

马龙：啊，怎么了？

张继科：就是昨天玘哥打呼噜吵死了。

马龙：吸吸吸，别那么说玘哥。玘哥也是不放心你才去看你的。

张继科：膏药我贴了。

马龙：你腰又疼了？

张继科：没有，贴上给他们谝谝。

……

马龙：继科儿对不起啊，不该把你弄到那边去。

马龙：老秦说我了，我太任性了。

……

张继科：我不应该老是加班的。

马龙：肖爸挺惦记你的。

张继科：嗯，我没事。

张继科：光老肖惦记我啊，你不惦记我啊。

……

马龙：我挺想你的。

……

张继科：我知道，我爱你。〕

今晚的星空格外美丽。

法兰琳卡《变形计》，广告之后更精彩。

喂？

不管你和你对象分隔多远，都可以取得联系。

粉色蓝色可供选择，荧光色正在开发。

小天才电话手表。

还在为了加班不能回家陪老婆而苦恼吗？

经常用脑，多喝六个核桃。

如果你的总裁带头加班，非法占用你的娱乐时间。

请拨打*****投诉专线。

公益广告也是一盏灯。


	6. Chapter 6

欢迎回到法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》。

嘉宾陈玘踏上了回程的路，今夜的张继科又是独守空房，孤枕难眠。

〔张继科：沉默是今晚的康桥。

张继科：困死我了，昨天晚上玘哥吵得我睡不着觉，今天又挖了水渠。

……

张继科：你们真的不能把马龙请过来了吗？〕

〈摄像机摇头〉

〔张继科：好吧。

张继科：我好寂寞啊。〕

今天是变形的第六天，张继科的任务依然是去菜地锄草。

这样的工作他做了几次，已经渐渐熟练。不一会儿便圆满完成了任务。

〔张继科：可能这一次马龙没来，也不算圆满。

导演：你就死了这条心吧。我们是变形计不是幸福三重奏。〕

菜地的旁边是一个瓜棚，张继科好奇，想要进去看一看。

鉴于有陈玘先前的提醒，我们节目组特意把还在生长期的瓜用围栏隔了起来，只剩下已经成熟还未采摘的黄瓜，这样就不会造成瓜农们的损失。

〔张继科：你们怎么知道我爱吃黄瓜？节目组真是太贴心了！

导演：……不用谢。

导演：妈的大意了。〕

〔张继科：新鲜黄瓜就是上面带刺的，以后去市场买没刺的黄瓜别买啊。

张继科：我最喜欢的甜品就是拍黄瓜。

张继科：原来我和马龙谈恋爱的时候，他就是靠一道拍黄瓜俘获了我的小心心。

张继科：但是他做别的菜不行。西红柿炒鸡蛋他敢只切两刀。

张继科：我好想他。我以后再也不会忽视他了。

导演：给里给气的，掐死再说。〕

吃过午饭，张继科去到了村里的小学，给孩子们上一节课。

〔校长：好好好，小伙子这么壮。正好下午体育老师请假了要改上语文，现在不用改了！

张继科：还是改吧！

张继科：其实我是一个诗人。

语文老师：？？？〕

本着教书育人治学严谨的态度，最后张继科还是成为了一名光荣的临时体育老师。

孩子们都很开心，因为可以不用背课文。

〔张继科：好的，我们先跑两圈热热身。

张继科：一二一，一二一，一——二——三——四——

孩子们：一，二，三，四！

张继科：昔我往矣，杨柳依依，今我来思，雨雪霏霏，雨——雪——霏——霏——

孩子们：？？？〕

自由活动时间到了，孩子们三五成群到树荫下做游戏。张继科却依然在操场上站着。

〔张继科：我终于可以正大光明把自己晒黑了。  
张继科：黑一点有男人味。

张继科：谈恋爱的时候马龙可迷恋我的肤色了，结果结了婚就禁止我再去美黑了。

张继科：他变了嘤嘤嘤。

……

张继科：导演，我真的觉得你应该把他也弄过来。

导演：一拳打死你个嘤嘤怪。〕

这六天的变形计划，张继科明显在自己冷落伴侣这件事上做出了深刻的反省，但却回避了与老母的相处。

为了促进这个问题的解决，导演组特意在晚饭后连线了主人公的母亲肖战。

〔肖战：喂？

张继科：老肖，马龙呢？

肖战：喝酒去了。

张继科：啥？

肖战：只许你应酬不许龙崽跟合作的公司一起吃饭啊。

张继科：和谁去的？什么时候走的？什么时候回来？回来的时候还爱我吗？

肖战：就上次到咱家来过的那个德国人啊。

张继科：我就知道奥恰对马龙图谋不轨！

张继科：他哥怎么不管管他！

肖战：龙崽说这回他哥也来了。

张继科：我就知道波尔也对马龙想入非非！

张继科：老肖你怎么不拦着点！

肖战：我不知道哦，我觉得人家可是比你高比你白比你对马龙贴心……不说了你好好改造吧。

嘟嘟嘟……

张继科：歪，歪，歪！！！〕

〈BGM：有一道绿光……〉

〔张继科：导演！不录了，我要回家！！！〕

本期花絮：

主人公回家了，没有花絮。


	7. Chapter 7

上期回顾：

主人公菜地积极改造，却听闻家中娇妻在外应酬，晴天霹雳！趁夜入京誓抓奸夫，变形计第七天，中德友谊能否完好如初？

本期预告：

主人公雪姨附身夜入歌厅砸门；

三人酒吧亲密合影激怒主人公；

大舅子再度出场看热闹不嫌事大；

精彩尽在本期法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》。

上期节目的最后，我们的主人公张继科亲情连线老母肖战，却意外得知娇妻马龙与人在外应酬深夜不归，气急败坏，夺门而出。

导演追上去抢回了门，并准许主人公驾驶节目组的车先行回京，并且联系了隔壁婚姻调解栏目的工作人员。

经过三个多小时的车程，气急败坏的主人公终于离开了蟠桃村，冲下了京港澳高速，堵在了进京的路上。

〔张继科：我好可怜。

张继科：不过马龙逃不出我的手掌心。

张继科：肯定是波尔他们投其所好，拉着我崽儿去唱歌了。

张继科：哼，马龙唱歌像巨星，是他们随随便便就能听的吗？

张继科：气死我了。〕

我们跟随着主人公的脚步，杀进一家KTV时，已经接近半夜11点了。

〔张继科：我知道马龙在哪间包厢！〕

〔张继科：开门呐，开门呐！奥恰洛夫开门呐！别躲在里面不出声我知道你在的！你有本事抢男人，你有本事开门呐！〕

〔服务生：先生，这个包厢是空的。〕

〔微信通话：

张继科：马龙！发定位！

马龙：昂？

张继科：发定位！

马龙：哦。〕

〔张继科：看吧，我有决定权。〕

终于，我们在12点之前到达了定位显示的酒吧。

〔张继科：陈玘又带坏我的马龙。〕

〈非正常拍摄〉

〔张继科：哎哎哎干嘛呢干嘛呢！合影就合影，奥恰你手往哪儿搂呐！

张继科：……不对！谁允许你跟我龙合影的！

张继科：马龙你变了！你原来只找我一个人合影的，难道你都忘了吗？〕

〔马龙：……

马龙：你怎么在这里？

张继科：你赶我走？给他们俩腾地方？哼，我告诉你，我不走！

马龙：……〕

〔张继科：我辛辛苦苦耕地种田，踏踏实实接受改造，你，你都干了些什么！你变了！你再也不是爱我的那个马龙了！

马龙：我……

张继科：好了，不要解释了，你们男人都是大猪蹄子！

……

张继科：卧槽我就是客气一句，马龙你真不解释了？〕

〔波尔：怎么了龙，发生什么？

张继科：哦，我的上帝！我就知道你们准备好了说辞来糊弄我！

陈玘：张继科你在老子的酒吧里闹什么！

张继科：我不会让你们得逞的！

马龙：……

奥恰洛夫：哦，张，七夕快乐！

张继科：你还知道七夕？我就知道你是早有预谋！天呐，我的天呐！

奥恰洛夫：？？？

张继科：我要狠狠踢你的屁股！

张继科：我等着你，奥，恰，洛，夫！〕

〈BGM：

驸马爷近前看端详。

上写着秦香莲三十二岁，

状告当朝驸马郎，

欺君王，瞒皇上，

悔婚男儿招东床。

将状纸押至在某的大堂上！

咬定了牙关你为哪桩？〉

主人公张继科羞愤捂脸又一次夺门而出。酒吧老板陈玘勇猛过人，抢回大门的同时又对张继科施以了歧视的目光。

正当我们因为主人公张继科的壮举就要因此告终之时，他冰雪聪明温文尔雅灵光四射妩媚动人的娇妻马龙从酒吧里出来了。

〔马龙：继科儿。

张继科：……

马龙：继科儿。

张继科：莫喊我。

张继科：张继科走了。

张继科：心都碎了。

马龙：继科儿。

张继科：……〕

正当我们为主人公张继科的决定权而惊叹不已之时，我们的摄像机又拍下了这样的一幕。

〈马龙摇张继科的胳膊.GIF〉

〈张继科绷脸.JPG〉

……

〈张继科笑成核桃.GIF〉

〔马龙：波尔他们也是来得特别突然，我没跟你说……

张继科：好啦，原谅你。

张继科：但是……

马龙：昂？

张继科：我有一个要求。〕

今天是变形计划的第八天，摄制组早早地带着今天的任务在村口迎接主人公张继科。

〔张继科：导演！我肥来了！

导演：你今天的任务是……

马龙：导演你好！

导演：！！！〕

〔张继科：导演，你快乐吗？

导演：……

张继科；快不快乐其实不重要。

导演：……

张继科：我希望你天天快乐。〕

法兰琳卡《变形计》广告之后更精彩。

着急捉奸，路上却堵车怎么办？

约会赶点，路上却堵车怎么办？

老婆生气，路上却堵车怎么办？

单车出行，绿色便捷，从你我做起。

公益广告也是一盏灯。

七月初七，有的保护他可以给你。

有的保护，警察才能做到。

有困难，找警察。

公益广告也是一盏灯。

著名电台情感调解节目主持人空缺，欢迎热爱播音、乐于助人的朋友前来应聘。


	8. Chapter 8

欢迎回到法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》。

〔张继科：今天是主人公马龙变形生活的第一天，在开始今天的任务之前，让我们对他进行一段简单的采访。

背景音老师：？？？

马龙：隔壁电台主持人空缺，国家鼓励再就业。〕

〔张继科：马龙，你对于自己欺骗丈夫感情的恶劣行为有没有深刻的思考？

马龙：……

张继科：天呐，我们的主人公依然顽固不化，不肯低头认错。真叫人替他体贴负责的丈夫感到心寒。

马龙：……

张继科：你真的没有认识到自己的错误吗？

马龙：……

马龙：好吧我有。

张继科：那你要怎么弥补他？

马龙：我就不应该跟他结婚，这么好的男人是我耽误了他，作为补救我申请跟他离婚，希望民政局成全我浪子回头。

张继科：！！！

张继科：马龙我错了！

张继科：马龙我改了！

马龙：……〕

〔张继科：那今天你的任务就是亲我一百下。

马龙：？？？

张继科：这么简单的任务你都做不到！你不爱我了！

导演：我不是告诉过你不许再给自己加戏了吗？〕

〈张继科の态度良好，屡教不改.JPG〉

〔马龙：啾。

张继科：！！！

马龙：九十九了。

导演：社会社会。〕

主人公张继科在经历过日常的胡闹后，还是认命地拿起了锄头。

〔导演：马龙要不要一起去？

张继科：不许去！外面的日头那么毒！晒黑了怎么办？

马龙：好呀好呀。〕

到了菜地，张继科卖弄起自己这些天锄草所收  
获的心得体会。

〔张继科：草跟瓜不一样。

张继科：你看这个叶是什么叶啊，这是瓣，这是草。瓜就长这个样，都有两条夹瓣。

张继科：所以你不能踩了它。

马龙：……

马龙：可是你已经踩了啊。

张继科：……

马龙：啾。

张继科：！！！

马龙：九十八了。〕

在菜地里炫耀不成，张继科只好带着马龙去别的地方。

路过瓜棚的时候，马龙发现了一块牌子。

〈张继科禁止入内.JPG〉

张继科只好带马龙去了上次代过课的学校。

〔马龙：同学们好。

孩子们：哥哥好！〕

〈张继科の突然出现.JPG〉

〔孩子们：啊啊啊啊快跑啊！

张继科：……〕

下午节目组接到了一通来电。

〔肖战：张继科！

张继科：诶。

肖战：你把龙崽儿弄哪去了！

马龙：肖爸我在呢。

陈玘：就是张继科从我那里拐走了小龙人儿！肖叔你要为我做主啊！黑灯瞎火，强抢民男！

张继科：马龙是我媳妇儿！

张继科：马龙爱涨记壳儿！

张继科：马龙爱涨记壳儿！

肖战：……

陈玘：我从未见过如此厚……

马龙：啾。

张继科：！！！

陈玘：！！！

肖战：！！！

肖战：寒叶飘零撒满我的脸，龙崽叛逆伤透我的心。

马龙：九十七了。〕

吃过晚饭，张继科要求早早结束录制回去休息。

〔张继科：走！马龙，我们去睡觉！〕

屋子里依然是摆着两张单人床。

〔张继科：推一起！推一起！

马龙：……

张继科：不！等等！

张继科：这张床玘哥睡过，你不许睡！

马龙：那你睡咯。

张继科：不！我不！我洁癖！〕

〈挤单人床.JPG〉

〔马龙：算了吧，太挤了。

张继科：我不！

马龙：你这知道缠着我一块睡了？为什么之前连个家都不回？〕

〈张继科の吓得不敢说话.JPG〉

〔马龙：啾。

马龙：逗你玩的吸吸吸。

马龙：九十六了。

张继科：龙儿你学坏了。

马龙：吸吸吸。

张继科：看来你需要多改造几天。〕

本期花絮：

工作人员：导演您看。

〈张继科の吓得不敢说话.JPG〉

导演：呵，决定权。


	9. Chapter 9

上期回顾：

主人公录节目买一赠一，新嘉宾不走寻常路开启言情副本。主人公张某泯灭人性竟然要求一百个爱的亲亲，柔弱娇妻马先生忍气吞声，如此恶行令人发指，张某的改造究竟能否如期进行？

本期预告：

电台主持人为讨回公道质问主人公；

夫妻二人沆瀣一气发动恋爱总攻击；

新客人来访团圆乡村爱情故事开拍；

精彩尽在本期法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》。

今天是张继科变形计划的第九天，由于上期二人气走了我们的工作人员，使其去了隔壁电台应征情感调解类节目主持人，而造成背景音空缺。节目组特地聘请我，解甲归田的许大蟒来救场。我本以为是事业的新起点，没想到我竟然遇到了故人。

〔许昕：我恨！

马龙：Hi，蟒蟒你好哇！

张继科：这种专门破坏别人感情的主持人怎么会出现在这里？

……

许昕：我真想破坏了你们俩！〕

上次我们说到，这张继科是横行乡里鱼肉百姓欺男霸女是作恶多端呐！

〔张继科：我没有，我不是。

马龙：他没有，他不是！

许昕：你们闭嘴！〕

他的第一宗罪状就是强迫民男对他进行一百下亲亲！

〔马龙：我自愿的！

许昕：我不相信！！！〕

〔马龙：啾。

张继科：！！！

许昕：！！！

马龙：九十五了。〕

〔许昕：不是九十六吗？

马龙：昂，刚睡醒的时候我偷亲了一下。

张继科：！！！〕

〈张继科の幸福得原地爆炸.JPG〉

〈许昕の气得要升天.JPG〉

〔张继科：我能有今天，我觉得首先我要感谢我的家人，是他们给了我鼓励和喜之郎；其次，我要感谢我公司的工作人员，是他们和我一起加班；最后，我要感谢节目组，让我们的爱得到了升华！〕

〔导演：客气客气。〕

〔许昕：这节目我录不下去了！

马龙：哎，蟒蟒你别走啊……

许昕：我还有最后一个问题。

张继科：不要说了，我只爱马龙一个人。

马龙：继科儿……

张继科：龙……

马龙：啾。

张继科：啾啾。

马龙：啾啾啾。〕

〔导演：八十九了。〕

〔许昕：那个……来前儿的火车票谁给报了？〕

我叫许昕，万万没想到，我还是留了下来。

今天是主人公变形计划的第九天，节目组也迎来了另外的客人。

〔肖战：张继科你给我出来！

陈玘：你把马龙藏哪儿了！〕

〔张继科：……

马龙：……

许昕：这这这儿！这儿呐！

许昕：快来啊几位爷！〕

在折腾了半个上午之后，变形计划终于回到了正轨。于是我们一起跟随主人公踏上了劳作的道路。

路过瓜棚时，节目组向陈玘提到了上次的惨案。

〔陈玘：这次该让秦爸也来，你们交流一下感受。

陈玘：唉，事已至此，节哀吧。

陈玘：也怪我没说清楚。

陈玘：他们都是做出过卓越贡献的瓜，它们将长存你我的心中。〕

〔导演：戏过了啊。

陈玘：哦。〕

去往菜地的路上，张继科扛着锄头孤独地行走，前来探亲的肖战与陈玘一左一右将马龙保护了起来。

〔张继科：我觉得我像一个被押送的犯人。

张继科：王侯将相，宁有种乎？

……

张继科：快记下来，下午去学校教给孩子们。〕

〔许昕：要我说这样没用，白菜该跑还是要跑。〕

终于，我们的节目从《变形计》变成了《幸福三重奏》，又从《幸福三重奏》变成了《乡村爱情故事》。

〔张继科：什么节目我没意见。我只有一个问题，你们都来了，晚上睡哪儿？〕

不要走开，法兰琳卡《变形计》广告之后更精彩。

工作生活遇到困难怎么办？

面对小情侣秀恩爱怎么办？

想要辞职却又不敢怎么办？

快给自己一点鼓励和喜之郎。

喜之郎，多点关心多点爱。

果冻，我就要喜之郎。

塑料友谊面临破裂怎么办？

恋爱新鲜感消退怎么办？

婚姻走入七年之痒怎么办？

一年逛两次海澜之家，每次都有新感觉。

家人来访住不开怎么办？

住得太远不放心怎么办？

小旅馆卫生条件差怎么办？

就来****连锁酒店。

睡得香，精神好。


	10. Chapter 10

欢迎回到法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》。

吃过午饭，主人公张继科……

〔张继科：还有马龙！〕

好好好，主人公张继科、马龙去钻了高粱地。

〔马龙：只是散步！散步！

张继科：拉倒吧，咱俩合法的你怕啥？大太阳地的要不是**谁乐意出去。

许昕：我真是我都不愿意说你了张继科，不要脸。〕

主人公张继科、马龙去……哎呀爱干嘛干嘛，不管了！

〔陈玘：哎呀怎么这么大火气，他俩管不了了，算逑，算逑。

许昕：为什么娘家人比我还要镇静？〕

〔陈玘：说起来都是我的错……〕

〈BGM：雪花飘飘，北风萧萧，天地一片苍茫。〉

〔陈玘：是我大意了！

陈玘：要不是当年，我怕小龙人儿学坏，让他假期一直在我酒吧楼上呆着，谁知道啊，不就是让他取个快递，那个张继科偏偏就跑出来勤工俭学，平时看着人模狗样的，直接给我弟拐走了！

陈玘：也是我太天真。

陈玘：我以为他们只是朋友的。

陈玘：直到那一天！

陈玘：老子被关在了自己的酒吧门外！〕

……

〔许昕：然后呢，然后呢，他俩都干嘛了？

陈玘：……〕

〈陈玘の迎头三大板啪啪啪.JPG〉

〈许昕の我只是个孩子我懂什么.JPG〉

〔陈玘：我告诉过老秦了，让他提高警惕、早做防范，他不听。

许昕：后果呢？

陈玘：你去看看村那头的黄瓜棚。

许昕：行了，我知道了。〕

〔许昕：哥。

陈玘：嗯？

许昕：有一事我不知当讲不当讲。

陈玘：……

许昕：张继科带你弟去钻高粱地去了。

陈玘：！！！〕

〈两个小时后〉

〔陈玘：今天的日头好毒，就像我钻了300亩高粱地那天一样毒。〕

〔马龙：玘哥！

张继科：诶玘哥，你怎么在这儿？

陈玘：你们都干了些什么？

张继科：这么跟你说吧。〕

〔张继科：啾。

张继科：还有十九下。〕

〔陈玘：！！！

马龙：/// ///

许昕：社会社会。〕

鉴于主人公的作风与本节目艰苦奋斗的核心出现冲突，应节目组要求，今日改为陈玘先生的专访。

〔许昕：哥，你先缓缓。〕

〈陈玘の我都呆掉了.JPG〉

〈BGM：冷冷的冰雨在脸上胡乱地拍……〉

〔许昕：哥，你要振作！〕

〈BGM：你把爱情给了谁，有没有后悔……〉

〔许昕：哥你说句话吧。〕

〈BGM：我应该在车底，不应该在车里，看到你们有多甜蜜……〉

〔许昕：哥你这样有点吓人，不过……这好像是我的BGM吧。〕

好吧，那让我们把镜头转向老母肖战。

〔肖战：杠上自摸！哈哈哈！赢了赢了！〕

〔许昕：Emmm……〕

那让我们连线场外采访记者。

〔许昕：喂，你好，听得到吗？〕

……

……

……

〔记者：喂，诶，好的，我们现在呢，就在秦先生的家门前，让我们一起去敲响他的大门。〕

咚咚咚——

〔记者：秦先生您好，我是法兰琳卡《变形计》节目组的特派记者，来对您进行采访。

秦志戬：好的。

Q：请问您是怎么看待您儿子的这段婚姻呢？

A：挺好的，继科挺照顾马龙的。

Q：那为什么您是怎样看待您儿子把他送来我们节目组呢？

A：虽然多半是老肖出的主意，但是我也已经教育过马龙了，小两口难免磕磕碰碰，怎么能说送就送去山村改造呢？〕

〔记者：感人，终于有一段可以播的采访了。〕

〔记者：那么最后，秦先生有没有什么话要对蟠桃村的四位说的？

秦志戬：？？？

秦志戬：四位！

记者：是的，您的亲家母、大儿子也都在蟠桃村。

秦志戬：……〕

〔秦志戬：我是第五个出镜的？

记者：其实……我们之前还有幸见到了两位德国友人。〕

〈酒吧.AVI〉

〔秦志戬：！！！〕

〔记者：在局势变得更加复杂之前，让我们终结此次采访，主持人。〕

……

……

……

〔许昕：好的好的。〕

下面，让我们回到老母肖战那边。

〔肖战：一条龙！胡了！哈哈哈！〕

〔许昕：……

许昕：妈的不录了！〕

本期花絮：

陈玘：导演，我戏足不？

导演：Emmm……

张继科：玘哥你戏真好！


	11. Chapter 11

上期回顾：

主人公高粱地打打闹闹吓坏无知大舅哥，老母肖战高枕无忧赌场得意，秦先生如梦方醒局面更加复杂，主持人小许幸灾乐祸路旁吃瓜，究竟是人性的扭曲还是职业道德的沦丧？

本期预告：

主人公晨起酱酱酿酿，造成主持人眼睛工伤；

王母娘娘突然现身，拆散总裁和他的霸道娇妻；

家人纷纷离去，坚强的主人公能否继续改造；

精彩尽在本期法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》。

今天是张继科变形计划的最后一天，清早起来，他喜滋滋地搂着娇妻马龙从堂屋里出来。

〔张继科：今天也是元气满满的一天呢！

马龙：继科儿，有摄像机呢。

张继科：怕啥。

马龙：Emmm……

马龙：啾。

马龙：怕这个咯。

张继科：阳光照在我身上。〕

〔许昕：我真是不惜得说了，搂就搂吧，让你们俩整得像多不能见人似的。

许昕：这时候装啥纯情呢？〕

〔张继科：就你话多。〕

今天张继科的任务是为全家人做一顿饭。

〔导演：请一个嘉宾来的人太多了，节目组养不起了，你们自己开火吧。〕

〔张继科：马龙。

马龙：嗯？

张继科：你是先吃饭，先洗澡，还是先吃……

马龙：打住打住！

马龙：瞎说什么呢。

张继科：啾。

张继科：要不你先吃……〕

〔秦志戬：我劝你谨言慎行。〕

〔马龙：！！！

张继科：！！！〕

〔马龙：张继科，我爸是真能吃了你。〕

〈许昕の吃瓜群众.JPG〉

〔许昕：精彩精彩。〕

〔肖战：哦豁亲家公你也来了。〕

〔秦志戬：嗯。

秦志戬：我要不来我还不知道马龙在这儿丢人现眼。〕

〔马龙：我没有！

张继科：他没有！〕

……

〔马龙：继科儿你少说两句吧。〕

〔肖战：亲家公走，咱打牌去。

张继科：妈你少说两句吧。

肖战：你小子这会嫌我说得多了！

肖战：你带马龙钻高粱地的时候我说啥了！

肖战：我啥都没说！〕

……

〔秦志戬：哦，还有这回事呢？

马龙：我……

秦志戬：马龙，跟我回家！

马龙：那个……

秦志戬：哪个！！！〕

于是，在主人公依依不舍的目光中，娇妻马龙被秦先生强行带走了。

〔张继科：导演，这和说好的不一样啊。

导演：做饭去吧你快。

陈玘：且慢，我和老肖这就回去了。

张继科：？？？

张继科：你们心里还有我这个主人公吗？

肖战：龙崽儿自己一个人回家我不放心。

张继科：那我自己一个人在这里你们就放心吗？

肖战：你不是不乐意回家吗？

张继科：？？？

张继科：怎么又绕回来了？〕

〔导演：结尾扣题，很好，加钱！〕

于是，在主人公怀疑人生的目光中，老母肖战和大舅哥陈玘踏上了归途。张继科又变得形单影只。

〔张继科：马龙走的第一个小时，想他。〕

〔许昕：那个……〕

〔张继科：你来干什么！

张继科：终于要给我安排出轨戏码了是吗？〕

〈BGM：为你所有爱执着的痛，为你所有恨执着的伤……〉

〔许昕：导演让我……〕

〔张继科：想考验我是吗？

张继科：不可能的！

张继科：我告诉你们，我对马龙的爱坚如磐石！〕

〈BGM：当山峰没有棱角的时候，当河水不再流，当春夏秋冬不再变幻，当天地万物化为虚有……〉

〔许昕：……让我来拍你做饭。〕

〔张继科：……

张继科：马龙走了，我怎么有心情吃饭？

张继科：我就是从这里跳下去，死外边，也不会吃一口东西！〕

〔许昕：马龙走之前拍了个黄瓜。〕

〔张继科：！！！

张继科：真香。〕

不要走开，法兰琳卡《变形计》广告之后更精彩。

情侣异地怎么办？

爱她，就为她冲QQ黄钻。

钻石恒久远，一颗永流传。

搞不定岳母婆婆？

快送哥俩好万能胶。

黏住她的嘴，管她爱谁谁。


	12. Chapter 12

欢迎回到法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》。

今天是主人公张继科变形计划的最后一天，吃过午饭，张继科开始收拾回家的行李。

〔张继科：马龙不在的第一个小时，想他。

张继科：之前出差、旅游都是马龙给我收拾东西。

张继科：他对我真好……〕

〈BGM：你对我好，我心里都知道……〉

〔许昕：哥，这首歌是唱给爸爸妈妈的。〕

……

〈张继科の你他娘的再说一遍.JPG〉

〔许昕：哥我错了。〕

〔张继科：马龙，俺想你——

张继科：马龙，俺爱你——〕

主人公的行李很快就收拾好了，离节目组的车回程还有几个小时，剩下的时间我们准备让主人公与蟠桃村告别。

张继科与王叔叔一家告别，然后就蹲在了节目组的车外。

〔导演：主人公告别的画面拍完了吗？

许昕：没呢。〕

〔许昕：哥，咱还拍不拍了？

张继科：甭告别了，赶快回家吧！马龙在家等我呢！〕

〔许昕：……〕

〈BGM：我像是一个你可有可无的影子，冷冷地看着你说谎的样子，这撩乱的城市，容不下我的痴，是什么让你这样迷恋这样的放肆……〉

〔张继科：这么暧昧的歌马龙会误会的！

张继科：说！你是什么居心！〕

〔许昕：你如果不把最后这段录完，我就买水军说你暗恋帅气的节目主持人！〕

〔张继科：你真的是为了节目效果啥都能牺牲啊。

许昕：哥，体谅体谅我们这些工薪阶层。

许昕：我已经因为你失业一次了。

张继科：我已经因为你们节目一个多星期没上班了。

张继科：我如果破产了马龙跟别人跑了怎么办？〕

〔许昕：哥，龙哥不是这样的人。〕

〔张继科：还用你告诉我马龙不是这样的人吗？

张继科：你了解他还是我了解他？

张继科：他要走你怎么不拦着？

张继科：他还欠我十七个亲亲呢！〕

〔许昕：你们回去慢慢亲不行吗？〕

〔张继科：那你们为什么不赶紧放我回去！〕

终于我们结束了最后一天的录制，霸道总裁张继科归心似箭。

〔张继科：开心。〕

然而，他并不知道在家中等待他的是什么。

张继科打开了家里的门，却发现家中漆黑一片。

〔张继科：马龙呢？

张继科：没在家等我吗？

张继科：老肖呢？

张继科：也没回来？〕

主人公就这样在家中等到了晚上十点钟。

〈张继科の委屈.JPG〉

〈张继科の委屈.GIF〉

〈微信提示音〉

〔马龙：来玘哥酒吧。〕

我们跟随着张继科的脚步来到了酒吧。

〈非正常拍摄〉

刚进门就被喷了一脸的香槟。

〔马龙：对不起啊继科儿，没想到你这么快就录完回来了。

张继科：……

马龙：啾。〕

〔陈玘：导演，要拍好好拍，搞得我这儿像黑店一样。〕

〈正常拍摄〉

〔张继科：……

马龙：继科儿，你说话呀，真生气了？

张继科：……〕

〈张继科の感动到嘤嘤嘤.GIF〉

〔张继科：太丢人了，不许录了！〕

〈非正常拍摄〉

〔张继科：嘤嘤嘤……

马龙：别哭啦继科儿。

张继科：嘤嘤嘤……

马龙：别哭啦。

马龙：啾。

马龙：啾啾啾。

马龙：啾啾啾啾啾啾啾。

马龙：别哭啦，再哭我就亲你了。

张继科：！！！〕

〈张继科の哭得更大声.AVI〉

〔马龙：啾啾啾啾啾。〕

〔张继科：啊？一百个这么快就亲完了？

马龙：你不哭着呢，还数这么清楚？

张继科：……

张继科：还亲吗？〕

〔肖战：真腻歪。

秦志戬：小两口好好过多好。〕

〔波尔：哦，恭喜你，张。

奥恰洛夫：这是龙专门准备的party。〕

〔张继科：Emmm……

张继科：我还是想狠狠地踢你的屁股。〕

〔马龙：好啦好啦，继科儿别闹了。〕

啾。

一段争执最后落下完美的帷幕，让我们祝福这对夫妻，祝福这两个家庭。

法兰琳卡《变形计·爱上一个不回家的人》到此告一段落，感谢大家的收看。

再会。


	13. 番外回访篇

大家好，欢迎收看今天的节目，我是你们的主持人蟒蟒。

今天的法兰琳卡《变形计》要带大家一起去探访一位老朋友——他曾经是一个夜不归宿、将新婚娇妻抛在家中、对老母亲不闻不问的臭渣男，在前几期的节目中，他坦白从宽、认真改造，几经波折，终于获得了家人和朋友的原谅。

他就是我们的霸道总裁，张继科。

〔张继科：我举报！这个主持人和我有私仇，他夹带私货！我哪有他说的那么渣！

许昕：哥，戏剧张力懂不懂！吱呜啊——抓，Drama！〕

今天的回访环节，节目组来到了张家的大豪宅。

〈敲门〉

出乎我们意料的是，前来应门的竟然是霸道总裁张继科。

他开门时手里还拎着菜刀，吓了主持人一跳。

〔许昕：哥你怎么了哥你冷静。〕

原来，张继科正在家中准备晚饭，要包鲅鱼水饺。他腰间系着小碎花围裙，围裙下是一条荧光粉的短裤。

〔张继科：这不是普通的鲅鱼水饺！

许昕：？

张继科：这是爱的鲅鱼水饺！

许昕：……〕

当节目组问起马先生的情况，张继科露出了可怜兮兮的小表情。

〔张继科：龙还没下班呢。

许昕：说起来工作日你这个点儿怎么在家？J.K.破产了？〕

〈张继科の你看我手里是什么.JPG〉

〔许昕：我错了哥，把刀放下，有话好好说。〕

原来，张继科自从节目结束后，便深刻反省了自己的错误，做出了许多的调整和改变，留出了更多的时间陪伴家人。

〔不愿透露姓名的方姓副总裁：MMP老子要放假！〕

然而，张继科依然被家庭问题所困扰。

〔张继科：老肖又打牌去了。

张继科：马龙就不能早下会儿班来陪陪人家吗？

张继科：晚饭都快准备好了，他还不回来。

张继科：你们节目管不管我这只可怜的留守猫咪？〕

……

〔许昕：我觉得，哥，两点半准备晚饭是不是早了点。

张继科：Emmm……

许昕：哥，我觉得你可能就是太闲了。

张继科：……〕

这时，门铃响了。

来访者是我们的另一位老朋友——金陵城最明媚的中年人，陈玘。

〔陈玘：你们来回访啊？

陈玘：为什么我那会儿没有？

陈玘：哦我知道了。

张继科：哥你又知道了。

陈玘：继科明显就是改造得不让人放心。

许昕：其实是收视率太好所以观众要求我们才……

陈玘：……〕

〈陈玘の迎头三大板啪啪啪.GIF〉

〈许昕の谨言慎行.JPG〉

〔张继科：玘哥你过来干嘛？

陈玘：就是听老秦说我弟妹在家独守空房，这不是酒吧还没到开业时间吗，我本着人道主义前来慰问。〕

〔许昕：哇玘哥你还知道啥叫人道主义呢？〕

……

〈许昕の谨言慎行.JPG〉

六点钟，在张继科望眼欲穿的期盼中，马龙回到了家。

〔张继科：辛苦了龙。

张继科：啾。

马龙：啾啾。〕

〔许昕：咳咳——〕

〔马龙：啊，蟒蟒你来了！

张继科：你不许那么叫他！

张继科：你都不这样叫我！哼！

马龙：……那我喊你科科？

张继科：Emmm……还是算了。

张继科：那你亲亲我吧。

马龙：嗯，啾。〕

〈许昕の我是谁我在那里.JPG〉

〈BGM：能回避吗，我怕了当那电灯胆……〉

〔张继科：不行这首歌不合适。

许昕：哥你要求太多了。

张继科：我怎么知道你是不是对龙有什么非分之想！！！

许昕：哥我没有。

张继科：……

张继科：！！！

张继科：天呐！你竟然……你对我！！！天呐！〕

〔许昕：导演我们收工吧！〕

〔张继科：对你走吧，我们要过二人世界了。

许昕：哟哟哟厉害得你，鲅鱼水饺的二人世界。

张继科：我说了是爱的鲅鱼水饺！爱！

许昕：啧啧啧……〕

〔张继科：龙哥！许昕欺负我！他坏！！！〕

由于主持人和一位嘉宾打起来了，本次回访到此结束，谢谢大家的观看。


End file.
